<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a love~y gift by loveswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691378">a love~y gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswan/pseuds/loveswan'>loveswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswan/pseuds/loveswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His plans for the day had included a Valentine's Day greeting and fansign for a small store and now that was done, Aira was left with nothing to do.</p><p>But unfortunately, the peace and quiet was short-lived; his phone soon started ringing. Aira gave a quick glance at the screen before picking up, his features changing to mild exasperation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a love~y gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got myself to finish this VDay fic I started writing for practice purposes thanks to Aira gacha announcement. Aira, please come home. I'm broke.<br/>It's not much. Very short and definitely rushed. But thank you for wanting to read.</p><p> </p><p>THANK YOU en and Marisol from r/yumenosaki for the editing help!!<br/>Beta-read by <a href="https://twitter.com/amagiiz">gigi (@amagiiz)</a>. THANK YOU SO MUCH AS ALWAYS&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira took another bite of the chocolate he was eating, which melted in his mouth as he flipped through the pages of his favourite fashion magazine. The chocolate was sweet, rich, and store-bought — by none other than himself. ALKALOID wasn't popular enough to be drowning in chocolate at this time of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, Aira loved chocolate — not the bitter kind, of course — but creamy, soft ones with just the right amount of cocoa and sugar. It was somehow perfectly fitting for his personality; or so he liked to imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plans for the day had included a Valentine's Day greeting and fansign for a small store, and now that those were done, Aira was left with nothing to do. His senpais were busy with a photoshoot, which left him idly passing time all alone in his dorm. But unfortunately, the peace and quiet was short-lived; his phone soon started ringing. Aira gave a quick glance at the screen before picking up, his features changing to mild exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Hiro-kun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira!" the voice that greeted him from the other end was filled with panic and worry. "My apologies for the bother, but—" There was a momentary pause. "Unfortunately, I seem to be lost."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Aira rushed through the cold February streets, his smartphone in his right hand and his dull green jacket flying in the air, until he turned a corner and spotted the familiar tuft of red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There he is! That idiot!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of approaching footsteps, the red-haired boy turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira!" His expression changed from unmatched confusion to boundless pleasure and relief at the sight of his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiro-kun!" Aira stopped in front of the boy and bent down, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot! What was I supposed to think when you called me outta nowhere saying that you got lost?! Sheesh~" Aira gasped out in between pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro was immediately concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my apologies, my friend, for having worried you." Hiiro bent down to Aira's level, reaching out a hand. The help was unnecessary, of course, but Aira took the hand regardless, blushing slightly as he tried to keep his emotions under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More importantly, what were you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I was getting some ingredients for Shiina-san!" Hiiro piped happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm…" Aira had come to be aware of the eccentric side of the senior Hiiro shared his room with. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Running errands like a cute puppy. He sure looks happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira found his thoughts wandering as he tried his best to stop his hand from involuntarily reaching for Hiiro's head to pat it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, make sure you properly ask for directions before you set out next time. Once you get them down, someone like you would never forget, of course. But...sometimes you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> eager to help," Aira scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Hiiro agreed. "You are very right. I will engrave this experience into my mind and swear that I will never commit such a mistake again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're talking weirdly again, Hiro-kun~" Aira gave Hiiro a short skeptical look. "Come, let's head back now." Aira unconsciously reached out for Hiiro's hand and pulled him before realising his actions and loosening his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Hiiro locked his fingers with Aira's. "Let's go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira tried to convince himself that he was only turning </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> red as the two walked together, hand in hand like a young couple. Despite his efforts,every occasional glance at Hiiro, who was looking at the decorated shops lining the streets with great amusement, was followed by a sudden rush of blood to his cheeks and a gentle thumping of his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Hiro-kun…" Aira's voice trailed off as they reached a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Aira?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro had come quite a way from ES, but Aira wasn't unfamiliar with the shopping district. In fact, he was very well-versed in the placements and catalogues of the shops, especially the ones which specialised in idol goods. He was also aware of the shortest route home. It was important knowledge whenever he was aiming for limited merchandise, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet… Aira hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe taking the long route is fine once in a while. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing," Aira quietly chuckled to himself. "I thought I saw something that caught my eye, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Hiiro looked at Aira with an inquiring expression before shifting his gaze to the shop behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decorated in hot pink and bright red balloons and streamers, its window display showcased a pair of matching bracelets; one was black and the other was white. Half a red heart — broken haphazardly in a way that they would form one heart when joined together — hung from both.They sparkled and shone in the early afternoon sunlight and Hiiro’s eyes glimmered in wonder, firmly fixed on the beautiful sight in front of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," Hiiro smiled, his face turning to one of understanding and determination. "You should have just said so, Aira!" Hiiro rushed back to the front of the shop, dragging Aira along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha— wait! Hiro-kun?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deaf to Aira's protests, Hiiro opened the glass door of the shop and led the way to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me!" Hiiro turned to the lady at the desk with bright eyes. "Could I have those accessories displayed near the window?" Hiiro pointed in the direction of the bracelets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hiro-kun?!" Aira separated his hand from Hiiro's, staring at the boy with a red face burning from rage and embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you wanted, sir?" A staff member had brought the matching love bracelets to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hiro-kun?! Don't you know that these kinds of things are for couples?!" Aira hissed as quietly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Couples?'" Hiiro searched his memories for the word. "Doesn't 'couple' mean a 'pair'? Well, Aira and I are like a pair, aren't we?" Hiiro lightly chuckled. "Now I understand why Aira wanted this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha— Huh?!" Aira was taken aback. "I never—"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This idiot! Don't tell me he completely misread the situation again…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira was too shocked to even protest while Hiiro paid for the product. He gently clasped Aira's hand as he reached for the white bracelet, before carefully sliding it onto Aira's wrist and adjusting it to fit him correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hiro-kun?!" Aira shrieked at the sudden touch of Hiiro's warm fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go! It looks lovely on your wrist, of course!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira raised his arm and stared at the bracelet intently as its white and red stones glittered. It was, indeed, a fitting gift for the day — one filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then," Aira reached for the black bracelet with renewed confidence, trying his best to hide his embarrassment, and adorned Hiiro's wrist in a similar manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rabu~i..." The boy whispered softly as he let go of Hiiro's hand after admiring it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro smiled brightly. "I agree."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Shiina-san! I'm very sorry I'm late!" Hiiro burst into the Seisoukan Kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, don't worry, Otouto-san. I was just finishing up some other stuff~" The cheerful chef brushed away the apology and smiled at his apprentice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro placed the bag containing the ingredients on the kitchen counter. "Thank you for helping me, Shiina-san! I truly would have been lost if it wasn’t for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really nothing like your brother, huh? Of course, I'm always happy to help someone as earnest as you. And these are for a special person, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Hiiro smiled softly. "They are."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Hiro-kun?" Aira carefully peeked inside the dorm shared by Hiiro, Hinata, and Niki. Hiiro had left Aira to meet Niki as soon as they had reached ES, but later in the evening, the younger boy had gotten a phone call from the other asking to meet immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you call me so suddenly again?" Aira stepped in once he realised that the room was empty but for Hiiro sitting on the floor beside a table. "I was worried that you got lost again, y'know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro laughed lightly. "I didn't mean to worry you, my friend. I simply wanted to share the fruits of my effort with you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Aira tilted his head, confused. "What've you got there, Hiro-kun?" Aira shot a quick glance at a pretty red box placed on top of the table before seating himself next to Hiiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my present," Hiiro smiled, "for a person very special to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira blushed brightly at the comment as he tried to open the box. He noted that the packaging was not professional, but very much filled with love. He lifted the cover to give way to a beautiful sight of chocolates heavily decorated in red, white, and black. A lovely smell drifted into the room and filled the air. At a closer look, the chocolates seemed slightly sloppy but still looked delicious and beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira?" Hiiro looked at the boy expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He made them himself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aira's eyes filled with tears as he slowly realised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aira, are you crying? I'm sorry. Did I anger you again?" Hiiro was worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no," Aira wiped away his tears as he tried to control his shaky breath. "I'm just... so happy," he managed to gasp out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that's what you were doing with Shiina-senpai. You really are an idiot...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira sniffled and took in a long breath before managing to smile. "Thank you so much, Hiro-kun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro's expression relaxed. "So Aira </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>like my present after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm," Aira smiled. "I like Hiiro-kun a lot too so it's not like I'm not gonna lose to you! I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure I get you a fitting return gift that'll move even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tears!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words, Aira grabbed a chocolate from the box, took a bite, and stuffed the rest into Hiiro's mouth before he could say anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><em><span>So you've really</span></em> <em><span>been getting lessons from Shiina-senpai, huh… And yet, it somehow tastes different from what Shiina-senpai makes — it's even more delicious.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"I fuw ghu, Aiwa," Aira's thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Don't talk with your mouth full," Aira scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro swallowed, a light blush flashing across his cheeks as he met Aira's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Aira."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira's eyes widened at the sudden confession — or </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>it a confession?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just him being too honest again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira sighed as he intertwined his fingers with Hiiro's, the bracelet on his right hand jingling against the one on Hiiro's left.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll probably never know how I really feel, but moments like this—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aira moved closer to Hiiro and rested his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But during moments like this, I wonder… Maybe there's a chance, no matter how small, that you already know and feel the same way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too, Hiro-kun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope that wasn't too terrible lol! Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3<br/>Title is a pun from Aira's name, yes. "Rabu~i" is literal but felt unsuitable so I translated it to "Love~y". Don't tell me it's cringe. Aira is cringe and we love him.<br/>As a sidenote, Aira doesn't have an official appellation for Niki yet so I'm going with "Shiina-senpai" for now but will update once they finally interact.</p><p>stan hiiai<br/>twt <a href="twitter.com/hiiairabu">@hiiairabu</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>